C'était nous
by Dissemblables
Summary: Tout lui était revenu comme ça, d'un coup, comme si un barrage avait cédé.


Petit blabla : Helloooo ! Voici un nouveau petit OS, et encore une fois, les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Là, un peu de peine, mais bon, on reste quand même sur un truc à l'eau de rose aha. Enfin bon, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ! Ah, et une petite review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

* * *

Les souvenirs remontèrent à ma mémoire. Sans fins, ils se bousculaient, se chamaillaient. Mais dans tous, je me retrouvais. Dans tous, je comprenais le trou béant à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Dans tous, je le retrouvais. Dans tous, je l'aimais. Dans tous, il m'aimait. Dans tous, des sentiments voguaient comme dans une tempête sans lumière. Mais à chacun qui apparaissait, une question venait avec. A chacun qui apparaissait, la même question venait avec. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge en feu.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu obligé à faire ça?

Il savait la nature de mes sentiments. Je savais la nature des siens. Alors pourquoi, oh oui, pourquoi, pourquoi avons du nous quitter ? Pourquoi avons nous du porter seul le poids des mouvements pour la victoire ?  
Mes sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce vide où je m'étais réfugié.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

Je mis ma tête entre mes genoux et mon torse, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Mais le monde était froid, si froid depuis que j'avais repris mes souvenirs. Je m'en voulais tellement. Tellement d'avoir oublié mes sentiments, de n'avoir pas su les retenir. Depuis que je l'avais vu, il était mon soleil, il était ma vie. Il m'éclairait de l'intérieur, me montrait comment le monde peut être rieur.  
Alors comment ai-je pu croire que la noirceur de ce que je voyais était normale ? Comment ai-je pu croire que le gouffre dans lequel j'étais plongé était la surface d'une eau bleutée?  
Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Un pour cent d'eau, quatre-vingt dix neuf de sentiments. Ils affluaient en masse, encore et toujours.  
C'était trop pour moi.  
Bien trop pour moi.  
Des larmes continuèrent de couler sur mes joues. Je me mordis l'avant bras. J'étais un faible. Un goût sucré me remplit la bouche.

-Merde.

Je m'était mordu jusqu'au sang. Le sang ne me dégoûtait pas. Mais là, le voir, si rouge sur ma peau si blanche, me faisait difficilement avaler ma salive.  
Je me lèva lentement, mes larmes me brouillaient la vue. Le carrelage gris se floutait devant moi, les formes se confondaient, et seules restaient des taches de couleurs. Titubant, je m'approcha du lavabo.

Un pas, deux pas... C'est bon, j'y était. Mes mains s'agrippèrent d'elles-même à la vasque, pendant que je vacillait, pris d'un vertige. Le mitigeur se dédoubla et dansa sous mes yeux, puis, d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Je fixais le lavabo d'un regard vide, tandis que tous mes souvenirs repassaient en boucle dans ma mémoire.

Mais le pire, ce n'étaient pas les souvenirs en eux même, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas choquant de faire un pique nique, ce n'était pas choquant d'offrir des chocolats, ce n'était pas choquant de faire des câlins. Non, le pire, c'était encore les sentiments qui y sont associés. Toujours ces mêmes sentiments, toujours cet amour inconditionnel, ce bonheur, parfois cette jalousie, mais toujours cette apaisement.  
Ses sentiments... en y réfléchissant, je ne les avais jamais ressentis avec Tenma et les autres. Ils étaient drôles, certes, mais je n'avais jamais ressentis la même chose avec eux.  
Je me sentais si sale... Si sale de l'avoir oublié, si sale de ne pas avoir pu me rappeler.  
A nouveau, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et, bien que j'essayais de retenir mes sanglots au maximum, un ou deux sortaient de mes lèvres.  
J'inspirais et j'expirais comme je pouvais, me calant dessus ma respiration, calmant les battements de mon cœur effrénés. Mais après quelques instant, je parvins à faire le vide dans mon esprit, me concentrant seulement sur mes mains qui agrippaient au lavabo, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Seul dans cette pièce, j'essayais de ma calmer, et petit à petit, j'y arrivais. Je poussa un long soupire, les yeux fermés, savourant le semblant de ma sérénité retrouvée.

Mais... Je respira un bon coup. Pas de doute, il y avait bien une odeur différente dans la salle. C'est étrange, j'avais l'impression de la connaître, et mes poils s'étaient hérissés sur ma peau. Je la sentais. Je sentais l'odeur s'approcher de moi. Inconsciemment, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent à nouveau, cette odeur suscitais en moi des... Non, je ne savais pas, mais en tout cas, elle me perturbais.

De fines mains encerclaient ma taille. Des doigts fins se posèrent sur mon ventre. Des fins doigts gantés. Des tremblements parcourent mon corps, ce contact me paraissait tellement familier, c'en était affolant. Une respiration sur mon cou m'arracha un frisson tandis que mes mains se posèrent sur celles gantés de mon ventre. Un tissu frotta mes vêtements. Oui, tout ça me semblais familier. Comme si cette scène avait déjà été répétée de nombreuses fois, comme si je l'avais déjà vécue. Je sentais un cœur battre dans mon dos. Inconsciemment, le mien prit le même rythme, se basant dessus. Là, dans ses bras, je me sentais à ma place. Je l'avais reconnu. Je l'avais toujours su. C'était lui et moi, c'était moi et lui. C'était nous.

Je me retourna, un sanglot obstruant ma gorge serrée. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, des larmes coulant sur sa peau. Je ne pouvais plus retenir tous mes sentiments qui avaient étés si longtemps effacés, et je ne le cherchais même plus. Ses doigts parcoururent mon dos de haut en bas, me prodiguant des caresses apaisantes et tendre. Il dessinait des arabesques sur ma peau, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Sa bouche embrassait doucement mes cheveux, me murmurant de me calmer, que tout irait bien maintenant, que nous étions ensemble à nouveau, et que seul ça comptait. Je me mis à renifler une ou deux fois, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même, mais je ne bougea pas. Lorsque je m'étais retourné, mes mains s'étaient agrippés à sa nuque que j'enserrais de mes bras, et je me relâcha un peu en me rendant compte qu'il avait un peu de mal à respirer. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent de mon dos pour aller sur mes épaules, passer sur mon cou, et redresser ma tête pour passer ses pouces sur mes joues, chassant les traces de mes larmes.

-Maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus. Plus jamais...


End file.
